


and my blood runs in your veins

by firsttraintovictoriaville



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Shizuma is Sarada's cousin via Itachi and Kisame, forehead pokes are the official uchiha love language thanks for coming to my tedtalk, the uchihas live in the mini manor they had before they moved into that apartment building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firsttraintovictoriaville/pseuds/firsttraintovictoriaville
Summary: And if Shizuma, the same shark man, she helped put in jail turned out to be her cousin and she was going to have to deal with the type of awkward family reunions that came accompanied by canned laughter in TV and silence in real life then the very, very least Sarada could do was make the best of it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi (mentioned), Kurosuki Buntan/Hoshigaki Shizuma (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	and my blood runs in your veins

**Author's Note:**

> your girl back at it again with the angsty Hoshigaki Shizuma is the son of Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi fics! i will never be over this and like most I too associate Shizuma more with Hoshigaki because it is the canon connection but at the same time I wanted to focus more on the Uchiha side of him. Like my other KisaIta + Shizuma fic, it's up to you to decide if you want to make him adopted or bio related.

There was a crow. Sarada had seen crows before, but never a crow like this. Most of the crows she had seen were red-eyed and travelled in packs or whatever the correct bird term for them was and flew with a single mission in mind: get from one end of the sky to another and never bother with all of the minor details going on below like humans and their problems. 

This crow was different, it was circling around the Uchiha compound like it was going to strike down at any moment and attack them all. She never thought she would be scared of something like a bird past the age of five but this crow unsettled her as it seemed to get closer and closer with every circle in the sky it completed, looking at her with blue eyes. She went back inside the house, ready to tell her parents about this unsettling bird, when she saw they were already at the front door with what looked to be like ANBU who had a prisoner in between their arms. As she stepped closer, she realized that it was Shizuma. What was he doing here and not in jail? 

Her parents were standing there talking to the officers and they looked like the picture of the world’ most normal married couple. It was a sight that was becoming more common to see, she had even caught her father giving her mother a kiss one morning as she made breakfast, but it was still uncomfortable to see. Not because it bothered her but she couldn’t shake the worry that it was never going to last and soon she was going to be back to being alone. 

“There she is! Sarada, come say hello to your cousin.” Sakura said this loudly as she didn’t know and Sarada didn’t know who Shizuma was and Sarada’s history with him when they both knew that wasn’t the case. 

Shizuma wasn’t making eye contact with anyone but the sky as he rolled his eyes. He looked the same as he did back in Kiri, thinner and less muscular because of a prison diet but the same. If anything the weight loss made him look like he was actually eighteen instead of twenty-eight. Although if he was her cousin, there wasn’t much he could do on the looking younger end. Uchihas were prone to aging badly but then again there was a much better chance of him being a Haruno cousin then a Uchiha one. 

But she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was a Uchiha. It was the hair and the face shape. Uchihas were infamous for their dark hair and eyes but much more the hair. The eyes were for Sharingan; it had never mattered the color. It was the crow black hair that made them who they were and the history books were proof of it. As for the shape of his face, it was long and thin even if his features were much too wide- shark like- for it. Those two things still didn’t mean much, countless people had black hair and long thin faces. It was her brain’s way of making sense. 

“He’s your Uncle Itachi’s son. He’s going to be staying with us for the rest of the day and till the morning tomorrow.” Sasuke said. “As they were explaining to us, Shizuma has been doing well enough that he is allowed to leave for one day per month to spend time with family.” Sasuke placed his hand on Shizuma’s shoulder. Shizuma flinched but didn’t dare move away, aware of the power difference between the two of them. “Thank you but we can take it from here.” 

As soon as the ANBU left, Shizuma went straight inside to the living room not even bothering to say anything to anyone. It suited Sarada just fine. 

“What do you mean he’s Uncle Itachi’s son?” Sarada asked. They couldn’t have told her about him being her cousin before they attacked one another on a field trip? 

Sasuke sighed, already tired from what was going to be a long explanation. “Do you remember your Uncle Itachi’s partner, Hoshigaki Kisame?” 

Sarada nodded. It was hard to miss the part of your family history that involved your uncle joining a terrorist organization that involved him teaming up with a man that seemed more beast than human at times according to those that knew and fought them. 

“That’s their kid. His Hoshigaki clan didn’t want him when we both got sent the information about him being allowed to visit. Claim that their clan already suffered enough humiliation and didn’t want more. Tch.” Sasuke continued on. “He’s a Uchiha. It’s what your uncle would have wanted.” 

I know he looks pure Hoshigaki but your father and I agreed to let us be his home visit. It’s hard for all of us but do try to get along.” Sakura bent down and hugged Sarada while her father was lost in thought, thinking if his brother would be happy with the choice he made or the choices that Shizuma had made. 

Shizuma might have not had any luggage with him but that didn’t give him the right to walk into the house like he owned it. Which he might have. Clan heads were the first born and Uncle Itachi had been the first born but then he had been disowned and Dad became the head of the clan but it was clear that he had forgiven his brother. If Uncle Itachi had still been alive there was no doubt in Sarada’s mind that her dad would have given up the clan head position. As the first born of the first born that would make Shizuma rank even higher in clan position than Dad. It was a scary thought to think of. 

She found Shizuma laying on the couch, napping, clearly not interested in using his day off from prison for anything more than sleeping in something other than a hard cot. Sarada went to wake him up and give him a piece of her mind when she stopped and saw how he was sleeping. He had one arm over his stomach -normal and his other arm curled up close to his face- still normal. The arm that was curled up to his face had two of his fingers poking him in the forehead. It was an odd position to sleep in but her mother had told her something about the way people slept once. 

People were at peace when they slept for the most part. Sleeping was a way to rejuvenate the body and mind unless you were having a nightmare. Sleep was the body’s first line of defense and when people slept they looked softer and younger, the world no longer demanding their attention. It was why some slept in the fetal position, the ultimate source of comfort and return to being young. When Shizuma had been a baby, he must have received comfort and care in the form of forehead pokes as he slept. Sarada thought about all the forehead pokes she had gotten from her parents when they were too busy to even be able to say I love you but wanted to show it. She felt something like gratitude rise up in her chest, not only for her parents and how they cared for her in their own ways but for Uncle Itachi for loving his son in his own way as well.  
She let him sleep and went to go study and train her fireball jutsu with her dad until her mother finished making a hybrid of late lunch and early dinner and told her to go get her cousin. Sarada wanted to protest that he wasn’t her cousin but stopped herself before realizing how dumb she was going to sound. She might have not recognized Shizuma as her cousin but he was in every way that mattered. The least she could complain was that she had been put on babysitting duty, especially when she saw that he wasn’t napping on the couch anymore.

She wandered around the house trying to find Shizuma to tell him that the meal was ready. The house, while not nearly as big as what she had been told about the Uchiha house back in the days before the Massacre, was still fairly large and with a floor plan that could only be described as noble. The Uchiha clan may only be three people, four people now but it was still the noble clan of Konoha and deserved to be treated with the respect that came with such a title. The house coupled with the fact that Shizuma was determined to not be found was the bigger problem. 

“Mom is gonna have my head on a platter.” Sarada had had a cousin for only two hours and she already lost him. It was a great followup to her attempted murder of his girlfriend, at least they could they were going to go back to the true Uchiha lifestyle. 

She wandered into the last place that anyone should be in which was her dad’s office. It was a place she had only seen bits and pieces of whenever her dad was home and he had the door part way open for Sakura to call him to meals or to tell him to go to sleep. The door was wide open and she crept quietly down the hallway and peeked into the office. 

The office was nothing special, in fact if anything Sarada felt a bit disappointed that the mystery room of her childhood was a standard office with the Uchiha clan symbol on the walls, a desk, and various bookshelves. She leaned in closer, stepping halfway in the room, to see what book Shizuma was grabbing from the shelves. She hoped her dad didn’t have money or books detailing his missions on that shelf. Cousin or not, the family was still dealing with a political prisoner. 

Shizuma wasn’t looking at any book, he stood in front of the shelf and had his head bent down. He had tied his hair up in a low ponytail and if Sarada didn’t know any better, she would say that he was bowing in respect. She took another step into the room and saw that on the shelf that Shizuma was bowing towards didn’t have a single book on it. The only item it held that Sarada could see was a portrait of Itachi Uchiha. It was a traditional funeral portrait, black ribbon frame and all, and Sarada realized that her father must have gotten a real portrait done of her uncle to honour him in death. 

“You bastard.” Shizuma said and Sarada took a step back, fearful that she had been spotted. But as Shizuma talked, she realized that he wasn’t even aware of her. “You good for nothing bastard. You just had to die, didn’t you? Well, I’m glad that whatever it was that killed you, did it slowly. I hope you hated every second that you were alive before you died.” 

Shizuma raised his head and Sarada went back even further, not only in fear but in respect for those in mourning. Shizuma was crying now, it started off as silent tears and progressed into sobs, not loud sobs but sobs nonetheless. “I hate you and I hoped that I shitted on you every time that you held me. Why did you have to die? Why? Don’t you know how lonely I was without you and Kisame? Do you Dad?” 

Sarada walked away and went to sit at the table to eat. She understood what it was like to be angry at your father and want him to suffer as much as he made you. The only difference was that she was able to get a response and an apology from her father and Shizuma never would and what a difference that was. 

“Did you find Shizuma?” Sakura asked as she finished setting the table. She was getting annoyed now. She had no patience for those that didn’t come to dinner when called and people that tried to hurt her daughter. 

“He was finishing up in the bathroom.” Sarada said. 

Sasuke looked up from his bowl and nodded at her and Sarada realized that her father was thanking her. Sarada nodded back in welcome. 

Shizuma eventually came and sat down at the tail end of dinner and Sakura desperately wanted to say something but the hand that Sasuke put on her wrist told her everything she needed to know. She served Shizuma his food and said nothing. 

“Thank you Auntie.” Shizuma said, like it was an everyday thing. His hair was no longer in the low ponytail and was flowing freely down his back. He picked up his chopsticks and started eating.  
Sakura was left with her mouth wide open and attempted to say you’re welcome about a dozen times before it was able to escape her mouth. 

“You eat like him.” Sasuke said suddenly and unsure. 

Shizuma raised both of his eyebrows. “Like who? Itachi?” Shizuma couldn’t picture Itachi eating like he did. Wild and vicious, a shark biting into its prey dragging its teeth along the edges going from skin to soul. It made him a slow and ugly eater and Shizuma couldn’t imagine his Uchiha father eating this way. 

“No, your other father.” Sasuke said father like it was a holy word. He cared about Shizuma through the fact that he was Itachi’s son and he had seen the way Itachi held the child. Itachi, had he been alive, would be heartbroken to see that his son couldn’t even call him father. “He ate like that too and your father, Itachi, said that it was charming.” Sasuke recalled it as one of the happiest memories Itachi’s eyes had shown him. Kisame and him at a teahouse after one of their first missions and Itachi watched Kisame eat and fell in love with him. 

“Great but I don’t need a feel good story about how my parents were star crossed lovers that made it despite the odds.” Shizuma turned his attention back to the chicken that he was devouring but in between bites a smile threatened to appear. 

After their meal was over, Shizuma went outside to sit in the last hour of sun before the dusk arrived and Sarada followed him. She hadn’t spoken to him once and after seeing him cry alone she felt that she needed to. If the only moment she had with her cousin by the time Kiri ANBU came to pick him up tomorrow morning was watching him cry in secret then she was going to lose her mind. She needed something that wouldn’t make her feel burdened to him and Hokages-in-training could not afford to be caught writing apology letters to criminals and sending them to a prison postal address. 

Shizuma was sitting on the stairs and staring at the sun. Sarada made sure her movements were loud as she went to sit next to him and only relaxed when she saw that he didn’t say or do anything. “I’m sorry I hurt your girlfriend.” It wasn’t the best sentence to start with but she didn’t know what else to say. What else was there to say? 

“Not my girlfriend.” Shizuma mumbled.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had turned her down or broken up with her.” Of course, it was very possible that she was the one who broke up with him or turned him down but it was always better to assume that the person you were trying to be nice to was the one with all the power in any sort of relationship. 

“Neither. I still haven’t found the courage to ask her out and we see each other twice a day in the prison yard.” 

“I’m sure she’ll say yes, if you ask her out.” 

Shizuma stared at her. “You’re what? Thirteen?” He chuckled. “Sure, why not. Love advice from thirteen year olds.” 

He was making fun of her but not in the way that it was supposed to actually hurt her. He was teasing her and it should have been obvious to anyone that had siblings or cousins or any sort of larger family but Sarada hadn’t had any of that till now. 

“I’ll be right back.” Sarada poked his forehead and ran back into the house and into her father’s office thankful that he wasn’t there and went to the bookshelf with her uncle’s picture on it and bowed to him deeply for the first time in her life and grabbed the shirt that was next to his portrait. It was an old black shirt with the faded Uchiha clan symbol on the back. It had belonged to Uncle Itachi, one of the only relics if not the only relic her dad had of his brother. He could be mad at Sarada later. There was someone that needed it more than him. 

She sat back down next to Shizuma and thrusted the shirt at him. “For you. It belonged to Uncle Itachi. I don’t know if the prison you’re in lets you wear things other than a jumpsuit but just in case I figured you should have it.” 

Shizuma ran his hands over the shirt and turned it over so he was looking at the clan symbol directly. He brought the shirt up to his face and took a deep shaky breath and inhaled deeply into the shirt. 

He sat the shirt down on his lap and reached his hand out and poked her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me @ firsttraintovictoriaville.tumblr.com if you too think that the Akatsuki cloak design was the illest villain outfit in shounen anime history or for more entirely self indulgent Hoshigaki-Uchiha family thoughts.


End file.
